narutorpgfandomcom-20200213-history
DB17May
The First DevBlog 17 May 2015 DOES NOT INCLUDE ALL INFORMATION, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE BEFORE RELEASE This game first started Progress the 10th of April. It's been a month and 7 days! We got a Pre-Alpha launch for you guys! If you haven't been following this game, It is a completely new Naruto game. Since NSOA has finally finished, we decided, NSOA5 is the final product, we want to start fresh. We can't end our Naruto legacy on ROBLOX with NSOA5. We haven't yet made a perfect Naruto game, even with all the version of NSOA can play them on NSOA Universe. Here we are finally introducing Naruto RPG, it is based of NARUTO GAIDEN! A new series after Naruto Shippuden is finished! The Basic's/Phyiscs of this game Through NSOA 1 - 5, we've noticed players loved NSOA2 fighting the most. OACB was the brawlers tournaments. It felt more competitive. We've also noticed, players loved NSOA3 because of how it made people different from one another through the Skills system. However, the Movements and Animations in NSOA3 wasn't as fun as NSOA2's Competitive Fighting. People liked NSOA4's aircombat more than NSOA2's. People also loved NSOA5's advanced gameplay and wallrunning. and so.... WE MADE THE BEST RPG BY USING OUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE OLD. Wall Running It works fairly the same as NSOA4's, a bit buggy Water Walking NSOA3, was the only NSOA to have water walking... this one takes it too a new level Tree Jumping Tree jumping is fairly new, we wanted to add this in NSOA5, it was too laggy to continue as a game Basic Manuevers NSOA5, had a flip animation but isn't as well for dodging, WW, AA, SS, DD to move around The New Menu HUD This menu fits all screens sizes, more compatible for gameplay, and more appealing The Level System This works fairly simple, training using Jutsu's or basic functions giving to the character will level you. You'll have a Combat Level, we are still thinking of a Max Level for this game, maybe 200. Each time you level up you'll gain Skill Points. Skill Points is used to differiante Players by fighting *Taijutsu: Unlocks Taijutsu moves, increase Taijutsu damage percentile *Chakra: Gives you more Chakra, helps chakra charge *Rage: Unlocks Modes, increase mode timing The Face's I know most of you are going to complain "The Eyes are off my head". That is mainly to change variety of colors for Eyes. The good part is, your Eye's won't be pixelated and it gives of a anime feeling of big Eyes lol. Supporting the Dev's MemberShip be released until Beta Membership is a feature we thought of in game, instead of ruining the game with Gamepasses, we had an idea for all players to enjoy the game. Membership is a feature that allows players to unlock features beyond regular gameplay such as *3rd and 4th Element have option to buy the 3rd Element instead with R$ *Yin&Yang Element *Bijuu Cloak after defeating a Bijuu won't be able to transform into a Bijuu, Instead you'll have a Fireglowing effect to your body, increasing Rage and Taijutsu *Overpowered Modes be balanced... but seemingly over powered *Overpowered Taijutsu Modes be balanced... but seemingly over powered How much will Membership cost? People whom bought the group Donation t-shirt of Naruto RPG store 500R$ will get 150 Days membership and special rank on the group. (This helps us advertise the group, we do not recieve the money, it goes to group funds) People whom bought Test Server will get 150 Days membership, great deal considering it's half price and you get to test new things. The Test Server price will go up after Pre-Alpha is released. 150R$ = 20 Days 300R$ = 50 Days 600R$ ''= 150 Days ''????R$ = Permenant